


两个人的病房

by 2water



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	两个人的病房

只能听到仪器微弱嗡鸣的寂静深夜，惨白的月光越过窗户洒在旁边空荡荡的病床上。  
Thomas转过身背对那张床，却看到另一边隐在黑暗中的空位置。他喉咙发干，胃部还一阵阵绞着恶心，叹了口气重新平躺盯着天花板后，那股恶心更强烈了。这个姿势使窒息感一点一点漫上来吞没他，抖着肩剧烈咳嗽数次后，Thomas又坐起身，靠着床头，把骨瘦嶙峋的两条细腿环进胳膊中。

Dylan不在的夜晚，真难熬啊......

就这么不安稳地半梦半醒中挨到第二天清晨，母亲晃晃他，摇起床头抿了一小口水喝。  
“别怕，亲爱的。”Tasha把他的帽子摘下来，露出泛着血管青色的圆脑袋，手掌贴在他微凉的皮肤上安抚地揉了揉。温暖漫上头顶，可他却开始想念Dylan的掌心。  
“准备好了吗？”Kaya医生走到身边拍拍他的肩骨。  
“嗯。”  
他被搬到带轮的病床上，伴着卡拉卡拉的声音，推往那个房间。

 

他是半年前前认识那个男孩的，和消瘦虚弱，埋在被单中可怜兮兮的Thomas不同，男孩有着小麦色的皮肤，亮晶晶的蜜糖色双眼，健壮得不像个病人。  
“你好啊，我叫Dylan。”男孩把唠唠叨叨放不下心的母亲打发走后就一个翻身凑到他的床边，声音嘹亮地打招呼，大大的手掌伸到面前。  
那时Thomas正在进行第一个疗程的化疗，饭也吃不下，浑身乏力，皮肤干痒，关节也隐隐作痛，心里更是消沉到了极点。对方阳光灿烂的模样让他产生严重的心理落差感，不禁委屈了起来，瘪瘪嘴把半张脸都藏进被子下。  
“......Thomas。”面面相觑半分钟后，闷闷的声音从棉布下挤出来。  
“诶~~~”Dylan在得到回应的瞬间兴奋起来，“你是什么病呀，今年多大？我16岁了。还有你好瘦啊！我是第一次住院，这里有什么好玩的吗？晚上是不是很可怕？”

金发男孩嗤嗤嗤笑起来，缓缓把被子拉下，露出苍白却精致的脸蛋，“你的问题太多了。我是...霍奇金淋巴瘤，早中期。”  
“霍奇金？”黑发男孩迷茫地撅起嘴，表情十分可笑，“还有这么奇怪的病名？”  
“你呢？健康话痨先生？”  
“我还不知道呢！”Dylan满不在乎的样子，一屁股坐回自己床上，两条腿荡在床边摇来摇去，“本来就是有点发烧，加上牙龈出血，也没什么大毛病。老妈担心会不会血小板出了问题，非要拉我来检查，谁知道门诊一查血，就要给我办住院。可别是什么绝症啊，我还不想死呢！”  
“看你那么结实，也不像是绝症......”Thomas话说到一半干呕起来，伴着吹风箱似的哮鸣音，吵得走廊里的母亲赶忙跑进来帮他顺背。  
“......瞧见了吧？绝症至少也得是我这幅样子。”母亲出门后，他苦笑着对怔住的Dylan说。

“怀疑是再生障碍性贫血，还需要进一步检查。”Wes医生站在床尾翻看着病例。  
“医生，这病...严重吗？”O'Brien夫人一脸忧愁地追问。  
“硬要说的话...也算比较严重，因为这病疗程长，病因也不明确，说实话我没法给您保证预后。但是好在发现比较及时，现在我们科室也有一套比较系统的治疗方案。您先别担心，血液科得这个病的孩子不少，也有很大一部分治愈出院，和普通人一样。但和这病斗争是个持久战，先看看普通疗程的效果，如果达不到预期的话，也可以考虑用干细胞移植。”  
“移植？！”  
Dylan枕着胳臂仰面躺在床上，翘着二郎腿，病号服裤脚抽到小腿肚的位置滑稽无比，好像母亲跟医生讨论的是别人的事。他一脸坏笑地越过床之间的距离凑近Thomas，“嘿，Thomas，听到了吗？疗程很长，那我岂不是可以很久都不用去学校了？”  
经历了新一天的化疗，Thomas更难受了，甚至懒得动动手脚，“你还真是乐天派啊......”

“Dylan？”  
Wes医生突然提高了声音。  
“啊，怎么啦？”男孩故意用痞里痞气的语调回复。  
医生露出个无奈的笑容，抓了把自己本就有些稀少的卷发，“稍微准备一会儿，带你到走廊尽头的房间去做个骨穿活检，取点骨髓送个病理。”  
旁边埋在床里的人发出布帛撕裂般的笑声。  
“Ummm......”Dylan挠挠头，“会疼吗？”  
“不疼，会打麻药的，你什么都感觉不到。”Wes的表情毫无变化。  
“真的 ，Dylan，你会爱上这检查的。”Thomas跟着说。  
十分钟后，杀猪般的嚎叫响彻在走廊。

男孩到来后，Thomas痛苦又孤独的住院生活真的丰富了许多。Dylang像是有讲不完的俏皮话，耍不完的宝，总会让Thomas在极端煎熬的副作用中咯咯笑出声，他本不是个爱笑的人。  
他们甚至某天晚上趁护士不注意偷溜到别的病房楼，钻进神秘的地下，一路摸到太平间门口。  
“我好像听到里面有人在说话！”Dylan把耳朵贴在不锈钢门上鬼鬼祟祟地说。  
“啊~？”Thomas不情不愿地也靠过去，却被对方猛拍肩膀在耳边“哇——！！！”了一声。他倒是没吓着，却把半栋楼外的Kaya医生气势汹汹招了过来。  
因化疗反应，Thomas的金发大把脱落。Dylan跟母亲把电推子要来，晚上两个人躲在洗手间剃了颜色一深一浅两颗光头出来。

夜晚是最珍贵的时光，没有不时闯进来的实习生和护士，也没有嘘寒问暖罗里吧嗦的亲人朋友。他们面对面侧躺着，从不把隔床帘拉上，小声讲述着生活与兴趣。他们都喜爱电影，热爱音乐，Dylan说等好起来一定要带Thomas去看场演唱会。Thomas就带着困意敷衍着说好啊好啊。Dylan就像温暖的太阳，照亮了Thomas恐惧的黑暗。他的笑容和话语把金发男孩曾经碎成一地的梦想一点一点重新拼凑起来，将自己的期冀也揉杂进去，融成新的模样。

一个月后，化疗效果显著，Thomas办理手续出院。他走的时候Dylan用力搂了一把，说下次就不要在医院见面了。

下次见面果然不是医院。  
Thomas坐在长椅上被冷风吹得鼻头发红，等了足有半小时才把对方盼来。Dylan说我错啦，谁能想到Kaya医生签手续效率那么低呢？本攒了一肚子抱怨的Thomas在仰头看过去时瞬间无言了，Dylan带着厚厚的口罩，弯着身子裹紧外套，看上去不再像健康人了。  
“没完没了的穿刺简直要把我榨干。”Dylan啜饮着热可可说，他之前不喜欢喝热饮的。  
“所以，我们要去做什么？”  
“我说过了，要带你去看演唱会！”他变魔术一样，把攥在手心的两个小手环摊开在Thomas面前。Thomas想说我们不是约定的病都治好了再去吗，但他终究没说出口。  
Live House中，小众的摇滚乐队将空气点燃。他们捂住口罩站在人群最后方，跟着节奏轻跳摇摆。

又过了两个月。  
“......”Wes紧锁眉头审视手中的化验单，过了好一会儿才迟疑地开口，“那个...Thomas，我想和你的父母单独谈一谈。”  
“复发了对吗？”他的声音像机器那样平板，“我能感觉出来，淋巴结又肿了。”  
医生轻叹，“是时候考虑一下骨髓移植了。”  
一周后，Thomas得知父母与妹妹跟自己的配型结果都不甚理想。会诊后医生提出还是继续化疗看看，也等一下骨髓库的结果。

重新搬进病房，Dylan苦笑着跟他招手，“都说了不要在这里见面。”  
“这张床一直为我留着吗？”Thomas难得有心情打趣。  
“不啊，搬进来过一个多发性骨髓瘤的大叔，前天晚上死掉了。”  
“......”  
“Thomas啊——”男孩往下蹭了蹭半张脸藏进被子，“慢慢觉得医院不那么好玩了呢......检查那么疼，吃的药也让我很难受，医院的每个角落都转遍了。都进来四个多月了，你知道我们家花了多少钱吗？”  
“嗯，我大概知道。”Thomas坐到Dylan床边，拍拍鼓起的大约是屁股的位置。  
“如果我不生病...不对，如果......”话说到一半，他又紧紧抿住嘴。瘦了许多的男孩倔强的模样刺痛了Thomas，某种曾几乎将他吞噬的情绪又开始兴风作浪。

原以为习惯了，却没想到这次的化疗更加痛苦。他几乎吃不下任何事物，胃部会反射性将内容物喷出，身子因为莫名的寒冷止不住地哆嗦。  
母亲提出晚上陪床，Thomas挂着泪拒绝了。他不想因此失去跟Dylan独处的时间。  
Dylan总会在他最难受的时候钻进被窝，像妈妈一样一下一下拍着金发男孩嶙峋的后背，打开床边小电视挑一部电影播放。

几天后，一个只有11岁患急性白血病的小男孩占据了房间空余的那张病床。那个叫Chris的孩子因高烧而不停含糊地呻吟，皮肤满是瘀斑，关节的疼痛让他辗转反侧。Thomas和Dylan每到这时都只能哑然地坐在各自的床上，愣愣看着男孩一天比一天更痛苦。十天后，男孩在某天凌晨突然心律失常，医生护士冲进来挤满了病房，过了四十分钟，男孩去世了。

那段经历对两个男孩来说触动太大了。

Chris离开的第二夜，Thomas一反常态，背对着Dylan蜷曲着身体侧躺。  
黑发男孩发觉对方在发抖。  
“Thomas...你很冷吗？”他耳语般询问。  
戴着帽子的脑袋小幅度摇了摇，埋到被子更深处。“你之前没说完的，如果怎么样就好了？”他喃喃出声，却没等Dylan回答又顾自说了下去，“我明白你想说什么。如果干脆死掉就好了，不会继续遭罪，家人也不用跟着受折磨了。”  
Dylan心里咯噔一声。他不想听Thomas说这种丧气话。  
“好冷啊......Dyl——”声音越来越小，他缩成一团努力抱紧自己。

十秒后，后背突然灌进冷气，接着一片热度贴上来。  
“小Tommy，不怕冷哦，哥哥帮你暖一暖~”Dylan拿捏起调戏的语气缓和气氛。  
“什么哥哥，我明明比你大一岁。”虽是别扭的回答，却还是不小心露出笑容。他磨磨蹭蹭地转过身和Dylan面对面，这下完全置身在Dylan怀中了。男孩的体温总是比他高些，热烘烘裹住身体，温暖到有些不自在。  
“我好几天没洗澡了......”Thomas小声嘟囔。  
“我也是，或许我们一样臭，才闻不到对方的气味。”Dylan装模作样抽抽鼻子，“不对啊，我明明能闻见好香的味道，你身上很香哦。”  
“哪有，全是药水味儿。”亲密的距离让Thomas脸红了。

“我突然想到...都不知道你说的淋巴瘤是什么样子。”近在咫尺的大眼睛眨了眨。  
“就是淋巴结会肿起来，像小鸽子蛋一样，要摸摸看嘛？”  
Thomas在Dylan默许下拉着他的手，放在自己颈侧。椭圆形硬邦邦的淋巴结被四指按得轻微滚动。  
“疼吗？”Dylan小心翼翼地问。  
Thomas淡淡笑着摇摇头。  
“只有这里？”  
牵着他的细瘦手指又握紧了Dylan手腕，拉到锁骨，那里有一小簇肿胀的疙瘩，然后是肋骨，再滑向下，放在大腿根部。  
Dylan的脑子烧起来了。  
“这里也有淋巴结，但是没有肿。”Thomas眨了一下右眼，俏皮地说。  
Dylan的指腹依然停留在Thomas腹股沟的位置，轻轻画着圈揉搓本该感觉不出的淋巴结。他的手在下方动作，双目却直勾勾地盯着Thomas苍白的脸蛋。他们的距离太近了，呼吸都能喷到对方鼻尖。两人沉默地对视许久，不约而同吞了口唾沫。

一切发生得莫名其妙，察觉到时，他们的嘴唇已经贴在一起。  
青涩的少年学着电视上那样，小心翼翼地，试探性的亲吻，彼此的嘴唇都因极度的紧张变得僵硬，甚至不知该将嘴巴张开。  
单纯的轻吻持续了一分钟左右，分开时，Thomas害羞地把头埋到Dylan锁骨的位置，手臂也回抱住对方。Dylan则有一搭没一搭摸着他针织帽的后脑勺，两人就这么睡了过去。  
从始至终，他们都没说一句话。

Dylan新的检查结果出来了，依旧不甚理想。习惯了听Wes的安慰话，他没所谓地挤在Thomas床上，像是与外界隔离了似的。移植被提上日程，他的父母都去做了配型，一番讨论后决定采用父亲的干细胞。  
“听说再障需要用的细胞数目很多，要直接取髓呢。”男孩鼻尖贴着Thomas的耳朵，“爸爸也要做骨穿了吧，很疼啊。”  
Thomas只是无声地紧紧抱住他。

移植前有相当一段时光，他们总是睡在同一张床上，偷偷摸摸地接吻，有时也会紧张地互相抚摸。但没有一个人说出自己的感情，彼此心中了然，已经不需要话语了。Thomas甚至有些恍惚，每当他和Dylan紧密贴合时，总是怀疑他们真的是两个人吗？不然怎么会感到如此相容？明明性格迥异，心脏却连成一条直线呢。  
淋巴瘤害得他皮肤总是很痒，可Dylan暖暖的掌心贴上来，热度就替代了瘙痒。Thomas觉得Dylan一定是上帝赐给自己的灵药。  
移植前一周，Kaya风风火火闯进来说小伙子们别腻歪了，万一交叉感染可就不得了。他们被严格要求只能待在自己床上不许继续亲密玩耍。担心影响Dylan的病程，Thomas很乖，决不在没戴口罩的情况下和他说话。这样一来，Dylan就看不到他惨白却漂亮的脸蛋了。

一周后，在他去做检查的空当，Dylan离开了那间病房。

他没问Wes医生移植结果如何，甚至没再跟别人提起Dylan。只有Kaya过来意有所指的说了一句“我们医院成功率本来就很高的。”  
但是Dylan没回来，Thomas的身体也越来越糟了。他看见过母亲在走廊哭，也发现父亲在与医生谈话后久久地沉默。身体崩塌的同时，情绪也在瓦解。Thomas总是直直盯着天花板，左右两张床都不想看到。他有时会想象，Dylan现在大概正躺在隔离舱中吧，真可怜，不能和任何人接触，什么都做不了，等他过了危险期出舱，也肯定会搬到单人病房。  
Dylan来之前他从没感觉一个人住的夜晚那么孤独绝望，要是没遇到他就好了。  
Thomas很严肃地考虑了死掉之后的事，他想像那些有名的人一样留下遗嘱，却发现自己没有任何可留下的东西。

时间被拉长，变得很慢很慢，他在这种很慢很慢的煎熬中度过了又一周后，从枕头下掏出自己攒了两个月的止痛药。  
Wes风风火火地打开门，惊得他堆满掌心的淡黄色药片撒了一地。  
“Thomas，配型......德州有个男孩跟你吻合，”医生急急忙忙地告诉他这个喜讯，“现在开始静下心来调整几天身体，移植越早越好。”  
男孩用脚小心把药片遮住，缓缓点头。

「Dyl，我或许能活下来。」  
Dylan离开病房的第11天，Thomas给他发出第一封邮件。没等收到回复，就把电池抠出，手机扔到一旁。他不再期待了，本就是彼此心灵摇摇欲坠之时互相支撑的存在，没必要获得新生后还拉扯着回忆这段痛苦的病程。

“准备好了吗？”Kaya医生走到身边拍拍他的肩骨。  
“嗯。”  
他被搬到带轮的病床上，伴着卡拉卡拉的声音，推往那个房间。

“移植结束后，Thomas会在隔离舱内生活一周左右时间，以度过危险期，到时会有专门的护理。”Wes站在床边再次对双亲叮嘱，告知移植过程可能发生的意外与并发症。  
Thomas弯起苍白的嘴唇。  
轮床重新咕噜噜动起来，手术室的门被左右打开。

“嘿，等等！”  
病床嘎达一声猛然停住，接着床尾的一股力道将Thomas往回拽了半米。

“Thomas！”Dylan的大脸突然凑到他眼前。黑发男孩看上去很匆忙，不时看向楼梯间，“护士不允许我跑出来，总之...趁她不注意，你明白的。”  
“Dylan——要赶快回去哦！”Wes不冷不热地教育了一句。  
“你怎么来了？”Thomas一时没反应过来，费力地把脑袋离开枕头。  
“我等你出舱！”Dylan亮晶晶的眼睛弯出令人心安的弧度，“什么都不能做的时候，我计划了好多好多等我们出院可以一起做的事情！”

“Dylan......”Kaya有点责备地想把他拉开，“Thomas要做手术了。”

“电影！美食！音乐会！我们可以去同一所大学，成立一支乐队！也可以骑摩托兜风！”他急切地，几乎是喊着说道。  
凝视对方许久，Thomas干瘦的手从被子下伸出，对方立刻将其攥住。  
“等我。”包裹住手指的掌心温暖无比。

床推进手术室，Dylan招着手，笑容关在了门的后方。

 

END


End file.
